Sasha's Wish Comes True/Ending
(Later at the surface after morning came, Sasha looked sadly at the unconscious Charlie from a rock almost near the shore. All the while Sasha's group, Butch, Annabelle, and Squidward watched on sadly) Annabelle: She really does love him, doesn't she, guys? Butch: (Nods) Yes. Squidward: And like I always say; Children have to be free to lead their own lives. Butch: My sentiments exactly. Annabelle: Yeah.... Butch: Well, I guess there's only one problem then. Squidward: And what's that? Butch: (Sighing) How much I'm going to miss her. (With a smile, Butch raised his trident, then placed it into the water, pointing to Sasha's direction. The magic came through ripples of water, then touched her. Sasha then saw herself and her tail glowing. She then looked surprised at her reflection as she glowed, then quickly smiled with excitement as he looked at the others, who smiled. Back on the shore, Charlie woke up and then noticed Sasha, back in her land dog form and wearing a blue sparkling water dress, emerging from the water and going to him) Charlie: Sasha? Sasha: (Nods) Yes, Charlie. (Charlie then got happy upon realizing that it's her and ran to her and he picked her up with the two laughing) Charlie: You could've told me you and Butch were merdogs. Sasha: I know.... Charlie: You know what, who cares? I love you! Sasha: I love you, too, Charlie! (The two then kissed deeply. The next day, the two were married. Spike and Itchy came up and hugged them, making Sasha chuckle. Everyone was invited and happily cheered. Even Daisy happily cried on Rover, much to his surprise. At the side of the wedding ship, Sasha bidded her friends goodbye with Jeremy's help. All the while Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward watched happily. Just then, they noticed a familiar walrus chef charging at them with a knife. The three gasped and ran with Rusty chasing them. Spongebob then thought quickly and quickly untied the rope to the mast by biting it with Patrick and Squidward's help, making the mast swing down and hit Rusty, knocking him out. Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward then dove down into the water, laughing to Sasha's group and Jeremy) Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward: Yes! Squidward: (Bowing) Thank you. Thank you. (Then, with a smile, Butch and Annabelle caused a small wave of water they're at to rise them up in order to hug their now wedded daughter and niece. She hugged back as she smiled) Sasha: I love you, Aunt Annabelle and Dad. (They then let go and smiled. They looked at Charlie, who bowed to Butch and Annabelle, then he went over to his wife as Annabelle and Butch went back into the water with the chorus singing one last time) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world (Butch then used his trident, making a rainbow appear as the wedding ship sailed away. Everyone in the water waved goodbye to the ship before diving back under. With smiles on their faces, Sasha and Charlie kissed once more) The End A The Little Mermaid Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction